


Do Yellowbloods Dream of Psionic Sheep?

by ghosty_goo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_goo/pseuds/ghosty_goo
Summary: A story about a Sollux who hops dreambubbles with a dead Rose in his dreams. Eventually he loses her and starts to hunt dreambubbles every single time he sleeps in an attempt to find her. This hunt starts to affect him outside of his dreams, and his friends begin to get worried about him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Awake

A not-so-young troll sits in a dreambubble field with a ghost. It just so happens that tomorrow is his wriggling day. Though it was (almost) 9 sweeps ago when he was given life, when he wakes up is when he shall be named. But for now, he must wake up.

As the not-so-young troll sits with a ghost, the two of them talk. They did this often. It was the first thing they did when they saw each other. After their long, or short, talk, the two would go off to other dreambubbles. They would poke and pester the 'residents' of the bubbles, sometimes causing a bit more havoc than they intended. But tonight, --or today, rather-- the two would only talk. 

"Your birthday is tomorrow, yes?" the ghost spoke in a soft, echoey voice; one that sounded distant, as if she were simply miming the words someone from afar was saying.

"It's wriggling day, but yes." the troll, however, had a much closer --and very much alive-- sounding voice. One that held a lisp, and the slight drawing out of i's. Something he would rather not talk about.

"Ah, yes, leave it up to me to forget your alien terminology. It is so amazingly odd that I simply choose not to use it. It is only for that reason that I use my human terms, such as 'birthday', rather than your much different 'wriggling day.'" she responded, sarcasm bleeding from every word she spoke.

The troll scoffed and rolled his dual-coloured eyes "I already get enough shit from Vriska, but now I have to deal with you." he shared the same sarcastic tone his companion had, which caused her to let out a quiet laugh.

"At least I am your friend. That must make it just that bit more bearable, right?" she turned her head to look at the troll, but was met with a confused expression.

"Friend? For trolls, that generally means enemy.” 

“Ah, I wasn’t aware of such things. But what I mean by ‘friend’ is…” she hesitated with her words, as she never truly knew what ‘friend’ meant, seeing as how she never was very close with the three people she had played that game with. She thought long and hard about what it meant, and so she drew the one conclusion she had;

“What I mean by ‘friend’ is that I’m not in any of your… quadrants, but I can be a sort of moirail, without being your moirail.” she had a confused tone, as if she didn’t know what she was saying “If that makes any sense.” 

A silence fell between the two of them; one that was heavy, but not painfully so. A comforting kind of weight on your mind. One you can only have with someone you love, whether it be platonic or romantic. That silence stayed for a long time, just enough for the both of them to think to themselves.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” the troll said, scaring the ghost just a bit. She closed her eyes and nodded, before opening them and looking at her friend. She smiled, and he smirked in return. It felt nice to have a friend.

The troll stood up, and the ghost watched, just as she always did. She knew what was to happen next.

“I should be waking up soon. This was nice, just… talking, I guess. But trust me, when I’m back, we’re absolutely destroying the neighbor bubble.” the troll said, a joking smile on his face. The ghost laughed and nodded 

“I believe we could do that. I haven’t destroyed something in a very long time, so it would be refreshing.”

“Okay, anarchist. Try not to have too much fun while I’m gone. I heard those books get crazy at parties.”

The ghost laughed. “Indeed they do. Now, go do some coding or whatever you do.”

“That is what I do, smartass. And I will do that, thank you very much.” he straightened up his posture, and tried to be as formal as the ghost normally was, but his outfit was quite informal, so it ruined the look. The ghost smiled and shook her head before waving slowly at him. He smiled, waved, and disappeared, leaving the ghost alone. She, despite not needing it, laid down, and attempted to rest. 

———

A not-so-young troll wakes up in his respiteblock. Tonight is his wriggling day. Though it was 9 sweeps ago he was given life, it is only tonight that he will be given a name. 

What will the name of this not-so-young troll be?


	2. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our not-so-young troll reads some wriggling day messages.

His name is Sollux Captor. He is, as of this moment, 9 sweeps old. Tonight is his wriggling day. He doesn’t bother with mentioning dates, as the only important thing to mention is that it just so happens to be during the 3rd light season. He despises the light seasons, as he only has so long to be outside his hive stem before he could possibly roast under the sun.

That, as you might guess, is something he does not want to happen.

But those details mean nothing right now. He has messages to attend to. The first, and most important, being from his moirail.

He got out of his recuperacoon, rubbing an eye as he batted around for his glasses. Thankfully, they were easy to spot. He put them on and blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the easier way of seeing. 

He put on a shirt and sat down at his desk, opening up Trollian. 

He scanned the messages, surprised to see that Karkat was actually the first to message him. He double checked the timestamp and it was true; Karkat had messaged him first. Whatever. A message is a message.

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:51 —

CG: HAPPY WRIGGLING DAY.  
TA: oh 2hiit thank2 KK.  
CG: YEAH WHATEVER. MY PRESENT SHOULD BE AT YOUR HIVE STEM IN A FEW MINUTES.  
TA: waiit, you actually got me 2omethiing? that2 new.  
CG: SHUT UP AND JUST BE GRATEFUL THAT I GOT YOU ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
TA: okay okay jeez.  
TA: thank2 for the pre2ent KK.  
CG: YEAH.

— carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:01 —

Sollux closed out of the conversation and waited for the other messages to arrive. While he waited, he put on some shorts, and headed to the ground floor of the hive stem to get his present. He stared blankly at the box that had only printer paper as a wrapping. Sollux chuckled and headed back up to his hive. 

The other lowbloods that lived in the hive stem were relatively friendly, but most were intimidated by Sollux. Whether it be his height or the fact that he has psionics, the rust and bronzebloods were nervous to talk to him. The one oliveblood that lived there was pretty friendly towards him, though. They just never talked much. 

Sollux reached his door and lazily pushed it open. He kept his door unlocked because he knew that nobody would rob him. Not like they would know how to use his stuff, anyway.

He set the present down on his desk and checked Trollian as he took off his shorts to be more comfortable. He had new messages from three other people. Great.

He sat down and opened the messages his moirail sent him. 

— apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:22 —

AA: happy wriggling day, s0llux!  
AA: my present w0n’t be at y0ur hive stem until t0m0rr0w 0n0  
TA: iit2 alriight, AA.  
TA: ii could care le22 about pre2ent2 hone2tly.  
AA: 0kay, whatever y0u say…  
TA: 2top worryiing 2o much.  
AA: i’m n0t w0rrying! i just really think y0u’ll like my present!  
TA: oh really?  
AA: yeah!   
AA: i went 0n a super l0ng hunt t0 find it! i just kn0w y0u’ll l0ve it!  
TA: okay fiine.  
TA: ii cant waiit two 2ee iit.  
AA: :D  
TA: 8)  
AA: well, i h0pe y0u have a great wriggling day!   
TA: me two. thank2.  
AA: <>!  
TA: <>

— apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:31 —

He scanned the other two unopened conversations. For now, he would just answer one of them. The one that *wasn’t* a spidery bitch. 

— gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:31 — 

GC: H3Y TH3R3 MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST  
GC: S4DLY, 1’LL B3 4PPR3H3ND1NG YOU B3C4US3 YOU’R3 GO1NG TO B3 H4V1NG *TH3 B3ST* WR1GGL1NG D4Y ON 4LT3RN14  
GC: BUT! *G4SP!* WH4T’S TH1S?! *1’M* TH3 R34SON YOU’R3 GO1NG TO H4V3 *TH3 B3ST* WR1GGL1NG D4Y ON 4LT3RN14?! HOW *COULD* 1?! 1 M1GHT 4S W3LL B3 4RR3ST3D MYS3LF.  
TA: hii TZ.  
GC: UGH YOU’R3 SO BL4ND >:[  
TA: oh, 2orry, diid you want me two plead for mercy?  
TA: oh, plea2e dont arre2t me, offiicer, ii diidnt mean two have *the be2t* wriigliing day on alterniia.   
TA: but! *ga2p!* what’s thii2?! *youre* the rea2on iim goiing two have *the be2t* wriigliing day on alterniia?! truly, you mu2t be fuckiing kiidiing me.   
GC: Y3S, SOM3TH1NG L1K3 TH4T.   
TA: iim not addiing ontwo that.  
GC: GOOD, YOU’R3 HORR1BL3 4T 1T.  
TA: thank2.  
GC: H3H3H3 1’M K1DD1NG.  
GC: NO, BUT S3R1OUSLY, H4PPY WR1GGL1NG D4Y, SOLLUX.  
GC: SURPR1S1NGLY, 1’M H4PPY TH4T W3’R3 FR13NDS.   
TA: thank2 TZ.  
TA: iim happy that were friiend2 two.  
GC: >:]  
TA: 8)  
GC: W3LL, H4V3 FUN W1TH 3V3RYON3 3LS3.  
GC: 4ND DON’T 4NSW3R VR1SK4.  
TA: not liike ii ever do.  
GC: 4TT4 BOY.  
TA: bye TZ.  
GC: GOODBY3

— gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 20:40 —

Sollux sighed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at the present Karkat had gotten for him. He smiled, thankful that Karkat had even considered throwing something together for Sollux. The two of them… well, they haven’t been as close since Sollux asked Aradia to be his moirail. Sollux never really knew why.

Nonetheless, he ripped off the paper and cut open the box. Inside was a collection of purple throwing stars. Sollux was happy for the gift, but thought it was ironic in many ways. 

1) Sollux only saw the world in many shades of purple. Though, Karkat probably didn’t know that, so he’ll give him the benefit of the doubt.

2) Sollux has no need for these. His psionics are the best and only weapon he needs or has. Though, using these *would* be interesting in a fight. Times like these are when he wishes the other lowbloods were just a bit more violent. 

He took one of the throwing stars out of the box, having to take off his glasses and close an eye so he could get a better look at it. And so he could distinguish it from his desk. 

It was pretty cool looking. He looked back in the box and glanced at all the others. They were all different shapes and sizes. He was impressed that Karkat even thought of getting these. They look insanely expensive, and KK is most likely poor as poor gets. Oh, the struggles of lowbloods. 

He put the star back in the box and closed it up. 

He leaned back in his chair, putting his glasses back on. He really didn’t have much to do today. Maybe he’d ask Feferi how to make mini grubcakes. Yeah. He’ll do that.

He opened Trollian, messaged the heiress, and waited for her response.


End file.
